


Kisses

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Rylie Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing was one of Rylie’s favourite pastimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was only going to write Cullen x Inquisitor fics you were so wrong

Kissing was one of Rylie’s favourite pastimes. 

It never even had to be heated kisses, but simple pecks shared between silent times of reading, working, even sleeping. She revealed in the kisses Alistair bestowed on her, always gentle, always worshipping.

 

She found herself in their chambers after an excruciating day of negotiations with Orlesian’s and Ferelden’s alike. She sat in front of the vanity running a comb through her long hair, her fingers following closely after. The door opened and closed softly and she left the brush of warm fingers over the back of her bear neck.  
Rylie turned and caught Alistair’s hand by the wrist; smiling up at him she brought it to her lips and pressed a soft kiss against his wrist, turning to smile at him again when he let his hand rest against her cheek. They stayed like that for a moment before Alistair reluctantly moved away and shed his outer layer of finery, preferring to drop his clothes on the floor in a neat pile he crawled into their bed without a word. He flopped onto his side, facing away from her, with a drawn out, exhausted sigh.

Rylie placed her comb on the vanity and walked over to the bed, crawling in beside him. He slept facing her, back to the door, so she easily caught his attention when she lay down beside him. Reaching up and combing her fingers through his hair she smiled sweetly, the side of her mouth quirking as he closed his eyes against the feel of her fingers. He sighed and moved closer.  
Eventually Alistair held her wrist gently, bringing it from his hair to his lips he caressed her smooth, battle-scarred skin with reverent touches of his lips. He moved up her arm, kissing her neck, making her sigh contentedly before he kissed her lips sweetly. He didn’t draw away after a long while. 

When he did, he used his free hand to prompt her to roll over so her back was to him and he scooted closer, tangling his legs with hers and pressing her against his chest. 

“I love you.” He whispered, the sound barely heard as Rylie settled against him and the pillows. She smiled and took the hand that was now around her waist in hers and gave his fingers a light squeeze, acknowledging his confession.

She fell asleep to the feeling of Alistair bestowing reverent kisses on the back of her neck.


End file.
